


Movie Night

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night meant to be spent watching movies gets spent in other... more enjoyable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Holy mother of god,” Jensen groaned, as Jared pushed into his body.

“Fuck,” Jared muttered as he bottomed out, his balls resting against Jensen's ass. His head fell forward to Jensen's shoulder, and he bit the skin, then lapped at it as he pulled out and pushed back in. He held himself perfectly still while fully seated in Jensen's body. 

Jensen ground his teeth together in frustration, needing Jared to move. “Come on!”

Jared rasped, “My cock is in your ass, boy, I'm running this show.” 

Jensen growled in return, pulling his legs tighter around Jared's waist and rocking his hips up and down, “Then run it, you fucker.” 

Jared laughed darkly and pulled Jensen's arms above his head, slamming both wrists down against the mattress and holding them with one massive hand. Jensen fought against the restraint, feeling his heart race when he was unable to free himself.

“I'll fuck you how I want, where I want, and when I want,” Jared growled, as he pulled out of Jensen's body and then slammed back into his boyfriend. “Am I making myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” Jensen moaned, his eyelids sliding shut. Jensen could try to deny how much he wanted this, but no one would believe that if they saw his needy abandonment. Jensen opened his eyes and saw the look on Jared’s face, and realized that his boyfriend had already figured that out. 

Jared panted as he pulled back, the head of his cock stretching Jensen's rim as he stilled. “What is it, baby?” He pulled back just enough to make the stretch burn. “Like that, don't you?” He circled his hips a moment before he slammed back into Jensen's body. He pulled back and started a punishing rhythm, pounding into Jensen's body, grunting with each push. 

Jensen moaned, his own hips rocking up into each of Jared's thrusts. “Fuck me, Jay. God damn it!” 

Jared leaned back, settling his weight on his calves before grabbing Jensen's hips in his hands. “So good.” He groaned as he moved Jensen's body in the opposite direction as he was circling his hips. “So fucking good.” Jared's eyes traveled down his lover's body to see where they were joined, his heart speeding up as he watched Jensen's flesh accept his thrusts. 

Jensen moaned as Jared hammered into his sweet spot with each thrust. His body bowed beneath Jared's, a look of pure bliss shining on his face. “Jay...” He moaned, his fingers tightening on Jared's wrists. 

“Right here, baby.” Jared squeezed his hands around Jensen's hips, Jensen's pale skin around his fingertips turning milky white with the pressure of Jared's grip. “I got you.” 

Jensen opened his eyes then, looking up at Jared. “Harder,” he said, licking his lips as Jared cocked a eyebrow. “I wanna feel you tomorrow.” 

Jared groaned, releasing Jensen's hips and leaning over him. “You drive me crazy,” he whispered, crushing his lips down against Jensen's and forcing his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Jensen's fingers carded through Jared's hair, tugging on the locks as he kissed Jared back just as hard, needy and deep. 

“Fuck me, Jay, take me, baby.” His lips brushed against Jared's as he spoke, and he tightened his muscles around Jared's cock, causing both of them to gasp. 

“Mine,” Jared growled, sliding his hands under Jensen's shoulders, pulling him down into Jared's thrusts. “You're mine, all mine.” He picked up speed, his thrusts slamming into Jensen, their bodies slapping together loudly. 

Jensen's blunt nails bit into Jared's back as he arched up, writhing beneath Jared and rubbing his cock against Jared's stomach. The friction pulled at him, coaxing him closer to the edge.

“Jay... oh god.” 

Jared could tell by the sound of Jensen's breathing and the way his body was shaking, that he was close. “Come on, boy, come for me. I wanna feel it.” 

Jensen moaned, his body tightening further. “Don't stop – don't fucking stop!” 

“Never, baby, let me see it, hear it. Show me how good it feels.” 

Jared's name was a constant supplication from his lips, his hips rising to meet each of Jared's thrusts. His arms circled Jared's shoulders as his body began to tremble. “Jay,” he whispered, unable to force more volume from his lips as he felt his orgasm slither down his back and burst from his cock, drawing a loud groan from his lips as he coated both their chests and stomachs with come. 

“Oh, goddamn.” Jared keened as the spasms from Jensen's orgasm milked him. “Fuck, yes.” He fucked through Jensen's orgasm, aiming for his prostate each time. Jared wanted to keep on without stopping, until Jensen shattered once more, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He pulled back and grasped Jensen's hips. “Yeah, fuck Jen,” Jared mumbled, his eyes closing tight as he pistoned into Jensen's body. 

Jensen mewled beneath Jared, his over-sensitive body shuddering with each thrust. “Come in me, Jay, fill me up.” 

Jared groaned and thrust once more into Jensen, pushing his body against Jensen's as his cock hardened even more before he exploded, painting his lover's insides with his come. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” Jared held still, his back arched, his head thrown back as he continued coming. 

Jared fell forward after his orgasm, catching himself on his hands before he could crush his boyfriend. “Remind me to always take you up on movie night, if this is what we do on movie night.” 

Jensen chuckled sleepily and nodded as he ran his hands lovingly up Jared's back. “Don't worry. From now on, I'll just show up naked.” 

Jared smiled, pulling back from Jensen with a hiss and falling to the bed beside him. “You do that, and I can promise we won't ever do anything else.” 

Jensen moved closer to Jared's body as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's body. “This is me not complaining.” 

“Yeah, didn't think you would,” Jared replied sleepily, and pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. “Sleep now, fuck more later.” 

Jensen nodded and let sleep wash over him.


End file.
